Fuzzles YYH
by Bomb-O-Maniac
Summary: Prompts, hair, and fuzzy things. Various characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Fuzzles - Yu Yu Version**

**By Bomb-O-Maniac**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own the Fuzzles.

* * *

**

"Kurama?"

"Kuronue?"

"There's something in your hair."

"I know, Kuronue, I know."

"What is it?"

"Promise not to laugh?" His mouth twitched as he nodded his consent

"I promise."

"...It's..." Kuronue leaned in closer to here the rest that Youko Kurama had let die off into an incoherent mumble.

"What was that fox?" He smirked. "Couldn't quite heaaaaar yoooooooou." He said in a singsong voice.

"Fuzzle."

"_Excuuuuse me!"_

"Fuzzle! It's a Fuzzle damn it!" Kuronue froze, a large grin plastered on his face. This was priceless! The demons grin grew to even greater proportions.

Kurama's eye twitched. Reaching up involuntarily, he stroked his silky hair.

It warbled.

Kuronue could barely suppress a loud snort of laughter. He clapped pale hands over his mouth and screwed his eyes up in an effort not to laugh. Kurama, on the other hand, was clenching and unclenching his hands in a drastic effort to _not_ kill the idiot bat demon that was his faithful friend and thieving partner (even if he was a bit dense at times).

"Kyuuuuuuuu?"

A small, round, silver fluff ball suddenly appeared on Youko Kurama's shoulder. It had to small mouse like ears and pale feet. It had no eyes as far as he could tell. The kitsune reached his hand up (never taking his eyes off Kuronue) and gently picked up the ball of fluff. It warbled and rubbed up against his thumb. A long skinny, silver whip like tail wrapped around some of the fox demons fingers.

Kuronue bit his tongue in an effort not to bust a gut. He never would have pegged the elegant fox demon as someone who would be fortunate to be adopted by a Fuzzle. Fuzzles were very rare, especially in the demon world and even more so in the spirit world. Then tended to gravitate towards people with long hair – and painful past's. All demons had a painful past, but there were those select few who actually felt the pain. In the Spirit World, things (despite the chaos of the ones in charge) were actually rather peaceful, rarely needing Fuzzles for any kind of comfort. That was why they were more rare in the Spirit world than the demon.

Youko, Kuronue decided, must have gone through more than what he had let slip, and felt more than what he let on. The bat demon ran a hand through his own long silky hair.

"Ya know… I'm actually kinda glad you've got a Fuzzle." Kuronue smiled slightly as something in his hair shivered slightly and let out a soft crooning sound. Youko narrowed his eyes slightly, and the silver puffball in his hand shivered and let out a slight growl - a very high pitched, cute growl. The bad demon grinned. "Oh don't be embarrassed, foxy. I've got one, too."

Kuronue pulled his own Fuzzle from its nest within the bat demons ebony hair. Its fur was the same shade as his hair, and its feet, tail, and ears matched his skin tone perfectly. What made Kuronue's different, was that his had two minute bat wings. He held out his hand at eye level.

"His name is Shi. He told me so." He said, not looking at the silver fox, who, was staring at him with an unreadable expression. Kuronue laughed out loud. "When he first found me, I had gotten lost from my clan, and stumbled into this valley. It had to be… the most beautiful place in the world – I'd give anything to visit it once more, just to say high to the queen. Anyways…" his violet eyes flicked towards Youko's briefly, and then back down. He continued on. "Before they found me, I remember that I was sitting there on one of the rocks at the edge of the valley, looking at the stars, and I remember crying. Not sobbing my heart out. Oh no. Quiet tears, the ones that hurt the most." He rubbed his thumb against the Fuzzle, causing it to purr loudly. The bat smiled gently. "And then this little guy shows up, and fwaps me in the head. Heh, said something about how he could hear me from all the way near the river – which – "

"Is on the other side of the valley." Youko said softly.

"Yea." Pause. "You've been there too?"

"Once." Pause. "Dorobou said I…that I was the loudest thing he'd ever heard…"

"It's alright. I understand." Kuronue extended his arm so Shi could get a glimpse of Youko's Fuzzle, Dorobou. Shi let out a small chirp and fluttered its mini wings. Its tail unwrapped from the bat demons hand as it took flight, and circled around his head once before fluttering over to Youko and tackling Dorobou.

"Well," Kuronue said as he sidled up next to Youko, observing the two Fuzzles rub against each other. "Heh… and then there were two." He laughed out loud.

"Kuronue…" Youko murmured.

"Yeeeeeeeeees?"

"Forever right?"

"I'd have it no other way."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Um… Yea. Lol Maybe I'll give some other YYH characters some Fuzzles later on…**

**Just pointless randomness Fuzzles between characters between random characters with the right hair. Lol**

**Any suggestions? (From any anime)**

**Bomb-O-Maniac**

**(p.s. – I have a similar Fic in the Naruto category)**


	2. Smoke

**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH. I do, however, own Fuzzles. They are cute, cuddly, and I wish i had one.**

**Fuzzles; 2**

**--------------**

**Smoke:**

The first thing Kuwabara noticed was the lack of smoke in his sister's apartment. Shizuru's apartment, a modestly sized one bedroom place, always smelled like smoke. And roses. His sister smoked a pack a week.

Or she used to.

Dark eyes took in the relativley clean ashtray and a crumpled, but almost full, pack of marblo's on the counter. A small potted rose bush with delicate pink flowers glowed in the sunlight. His nose wrinkled.

"Are you pregnant?"

-

"Here." A cold pack dropped into Kuwabara's outstretched hand, "Put that on your head."

"I know," the oafish, orange haired, irritating little brother managed a pout, "you didn't have to hit me with the ashtray. You could have just said 'no'."

"I had to get the message through your thick head."

"That's not nice." Shizuru snorted. Picking up her pack of crumpled marblo's, she pulled one out and put it to her lips. Little brother watched older sister, "So you're not pregnant." She glared.

"Hey, don't hit me again, I'm trying to figure out why you're acting weird." At Shizuru's confused look, he clarified, "I mean, why you aren't smoking as much."

"Oh," she stared down her nose at the unlit cancer stick dangling from her mouth, "Okay. I'm not pregnant."

"I know." They stayed there, she leaning against her counter, he sitting there holding the ice pack to his head. Dust glittered in the sunglight. The roses bloomed, "Did Kurama get you those." Shizuru nodded slowly, caramel eyes lidded half against the light, "That was nice of him."

"Mmhmm."

"What's in your hair?"

"Mmm."

"Shizuru.... Hellooo." Hulking and brutish, little brother got up and stood in front of his sister. She didn't even notice. He poked her. "Shizuru." Jolted, the older sibling smacked the back of her head against a cubbard.

"Ow, sonofa- argh. Kazuma!"

"Sorry. But there's something in your hair."

"What? There is not."

"Is too."

"There is not."

"Hold still, I'll get it."

"Damn it, leave it alone-"

"So there is something living in your hair!"

"No! Stop messing with my hair -"

_"Chiiirrrup!"_

In Kuwabara's hand, he held a small, cute, honey and chocolate colored fuzzy thing. The thing and Kuwabara stared at eachother. Gently, Shizuru moved the fuzzy thing to perch on her shoulder. Kuwabara stared. She shrugged.

"He doesn't like the smell of smoke."

-

**Author's Notes: Umm..... Hi?**


End file.
